itsepicstorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Chapter 5
THOSE ENLIGHTENED MISSILEZ!!!!!!!!! (And other objects) After all of the previously mentioned junk occurred, Derek decided that it was time for a boring story. JUST KIDDING!!!!! THIS WON’T BE ANOTHER BORING STORY!!! After all, this is EPIC STORY TIME!!! So, back to what I was saying, After all of the previously mentioned junk occurred, the 47 Fighters arrived back at the Access Death Star. Then, as Nick S. left the USS Macon, Nick Mann appeared. Then Nick Mossa appeared. THEN Nic Shrum appeared, and finally, Nick Y. came back to life. This caused Nick S. much troubling, and he spazzed out. With their work completed, the other Nicks and Nic then left. However, the story wasn’t over yet!!! A distress signal was received from the planet Quasi-Gfdiuafhrofugreigfegr. It said that the Slow-moving Punch-packing Laundry-stealing Taco-eating Super Dooper Mega Ultra Pep Boy Tire Legions of Bacon-ness (SmPpLsTeSDMUPBTLoBn) were attacking from ¼ of the sides of the planet. The 47 Fighters then arrived on the scene, and promptly started firing beams of Energized Lacrosse Ball Material from the OVER9,000 Volt Glass-Powered Grappling Hook Lacrosse Ball Cannons. This caused the SmPpLsTeSDMUPBTLoBn forces to die a French Fry Jabba The Hutt Turkey Taco Bedrock Dirt Death. Then Spencer threw a spear at the planet, but it missed and hit Steven in the face. Steven then gave Spencer a Super Torrential Forceful Uppercut (STFU) to the face and he flew into space. This started another Triminine (Steven v.s. Spencer) war, which lasted 2,000,000,000,071 seconds. During the war, Derek decided to launch some Access Missiles at the planet Rfrhewbfrelferugwesih, because it sucked. Suddenly, the missiles reached enlightenment, and decided to knock some sense into Steven and Spencer, who were presently fighting over whose silly copies of EPIC STORY TIME!!! were the best. All of the missiles got PVC piping, and whacked Steven and Spencer in the face at 3 trillion miles per second, therefore knocking sense into them. Spencer then realized he still had feelings for Brittany, and shot Trevor with an Outlook AK. Then Steven decided to help Spencer because the Missiles had enlightened him. Trevor got so mad that he called in Preston, who brought his Blue Cauliflower Flagship, and started launching cauliflower everywhere. Then, Derek then flew up in the USS Macon, and watched the whole thing. Steven and Spencer united all the bronys to attack Trevor, because he wasn’t a brony. Derek was then forced to get involved. He called in the North Koreans, who hated the bronys, and they fought off all the bronys except Steven and Spencer, who continued fighting Trevor. Steven then got tired of fighting and joined the rest of the 47 Fighters in the USS Macon to watch the showdown. They fought for 24.00000000007 hours, only to realize that Brittany was now going out with Spencer’s clone from EPIC STORY TIME!!! #2. Then they both eliminated each other, with their one purpose in life gone. NOW BACK TO YOUR REGUALERLY SCHEDUALED PRORAMMING!!!!! Next Story Category:Stories Category:The Second Chapter